The present invention relates to a guide chain for carrying lines, e.g. transmission lines, feed lines, and other energy lines, that supply all types of expendable material from a fixed connection to a movable consuming device. The chain includes pivotably interconnected chain links, each of which comprises side pieces and crosspieces that interconnect the latter, with the side pieces and crosspieces delimiting an interior space for accommodating said lines. The pivot movement of adjacent chain links is limited by radial stops that are pivotable in a given plane with cooperating stops of an adjacent chain link.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 33 543 Klein dated Apr. 18, 1945 discloses a self-supporting carrier for energy lines that is made of hingedly interconnected tubular members, the tubular ends of which have mutually overlapping edge portions that interlock with one another; also, the faces of the tubular members form surfaces of rotation that are concentric to the pivot axes. The pivot axes are defined by raised portions on the tubular members, with these raised portions being rounded-off on one side, and extending into cooperating recesses of adjacent tubular members, with the pivot angle being limited by an elongated extension. With this heretofore known carrier for energy lines, the connections of the energy lines must be disconnected if a defective tubular member has to be replaced. Furthermore, with this known carrier it is difficult to insert energy lines, to replace individual energy lines, or to insert energy lines having fixed fittings. A further drawback is that the tubular members must be relatively thick if small radii of curvature are to be realized. Finally, the pressure on the pivot shafts is particularly great, so that no great forces can be transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,344 Gordon dated July 12, 1983 discloses a further closed guide chain that comprises hingedly interconnected, tubular chain links. The openings between the pivoted chain links are covered by an inserted metal strip. It is not possible to transmit particularly great forces with this known guide chain. Furthermore, the replacement of individual chain links and the exchange of energy lines must be carried out in a complicated manner. Finally, the sharp edges of the metal strips can lead to injury or damage during assembly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved guide chain that can transmit high forces, has a closed surface that is as smooth as possible, and is as easy to assemble as possible.